


Свой

by tau_kita77, WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Закрой глаза.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF KHR тексты M-E 2021





	Свой

Сквало появился, когда Дино уже перестал его ждать. Худой, скулы — порезаться можно, волосы отросли до плеч. Ему, как ни странно, шло. Откуда-то потянуло прохладой и прибитой ливнем пылью — хотя на небе ни облачка, земля потрескалась от жары — и на душе становилось легче, разжималось что-то невидимое, что не давало нормально дышать. Два месяца от Сквало не было новостей, только слухи ходили страшные. Точно понятно было только одно: тот влип, и влип всерьез, во что-то Занзас его втянул, и это могло стоить им обоим жизни.

Но сейчас Дино не хотел об этом думать. Что бы Сквало ни натворил — это не важно. Он вернулся, и все в прошлом, теперь все пойдет как надо. Теперь он снова с ним, с Дино, так, как и должно было быть до той встречи, после которой все полетело под откос.

Сквало сел рядом, и Дино, не сдержавшись, притянул его к себе, укладывая голову на плечо. Вместо вопросов, для которых сейчас было совсем не время, сказал:

— Не мешают? — и легко дернул за длинную светлую прядь.

Сквало напрягся, медленно отвел его руку.

— Это клятва. Я не буду стричься, пока Занзас не придет ко власти в Вонголе.

Взглянув в лицо Дино, зло оскалился.

— Пони, ну прекращай. Если тебе не нравится моя стрижка, просто закрывай глаза, пока трахаться будем. В остальном-то я совсем не изменился.

— Я не смогу, — негромко сказал Дино, чувствуя, как все снова рушится. Сквало не будет частью его Семьи. Не будет полностью его.

И продолжил, отстраняясь, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

— Не смогу. Даже если на них не смотреть, я буду их чувствовать.

Сквало встал, медленно, будто давал время остановить себя, будто ждал, что Дино захочет его остановить — но Дино сидел, не поднимая взгляд от земли.

— Как знаешь.

Он ушел бесшумно, как и появился, унеся с собой запах дождя и желанную прохладу.

Солнце светило ярко — до слез.

Возвращался он теперь только во снах, жарких, как июль на Сицилии, и волосы его щекотно скользили по телу Дино.

— Закрой глаза, — говорил Сквало-из-снов. — Тебе понравится.

И там, во сне, Дино соглашался.

Проснувшись, вытирая подсохшую сперму с тела, Дино себя ненавидел, но вечером, отправляясь спать, втайне надеялся, что снова увидит тот же сон.

В реальности встретиться удалось лишь через много лет. Сквало лежал, с ног до головы в бинтах, а волосы уже были ниже поясницы.

— Почему? — не выдержав, спросил Дино. — Почему ты до сих пор с ним?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — ответил Сквало и, замолчав, отвернулся.

Тащить его, полуживого, на бой Неба было хреновой идеей, но Дино так рвался что-то доказать.

Занзас действительно проиграл, только это ничего не изменило.

В следующий раз пообщаться наедине довелось очень нескоро. За прошедшие годы Дино успел мысленно похоронить Сквало раз двадцать, столько же раз поблагодарить Мадонну за то, что тот выжил, завести несколько необременительных романов, один раз даже почти обручился, да только сны, в которых его тела касались белые пряди, так никуда и не ушли.

Они бы, наверное, так и не помирились, если бы не близившийся конец света. Когда Сквало протянул тунца, едва заметно улыбаясь:

— Сувенир, — Дино почувствовал, что прощен, возможно, уже давно, возможно, был прощен раньше, чем успел осознать собственную вину, но в тот момент было не до разговоров.

— Приходи в гости, если мир не навернется, — протянул ответную руку мира Дино, как только выдался удобный, ну, относительно, момент.

Он как раз снова тащил тяжелораненого Сквало, которого перед этим спас, на бой обладателей Пламени неба, была в этом какая-то дурацкая ирония.

Сквало пришел после того, как Вонгола из прошлого вернулась к себе. С новым протезом — Дино мысленно поморщился — и с вином. Это к Дино, с его-то виноградниками, для такого надо было обладать приличной наглостью.

Приняв бутылку, он посмотрел на этикетку с заинтересованным видом. Достал штопор, аккуратно вытащил пробку, плеснул в полной тишине немного по бокалам. Пригубил — оно, конечно, в подметки не годилось тому, что делали на виноградниках Каваллоне, — одобрительно кивнул и почувствовал, как Сквало расслабился.

Дино поймал его взгляд и неуверенно присел рядом, несмело обнял, так, чтобы голова легла на плечо.

— А вот это, — Сквало дернул длинную прядь, — тебя больше не смущает?

— Наверное, я могу… — «Быть с тобой, даже если ты в другой Семье? Быть с тобой, зная, что я часть твоей жизни, но не вся жизнь? Достаточно повзрослел, чтобы наконец дать тебе право быть собой?» — Как ты тогда сказал? Закрыть на это глаза.

Сквало отставил бокал. Вывернулся из неловкого полуобъятия, тронул пальцами живой руки подбородок Дино, провел по щеке. Накрыл ладонью глаза.

— Страшно?

Дино мотнул головой, удивляясь самому себе.

— Завязать нечем… да я бы и не стал. Сказал, что закроешь глаза, — закрывай.

Дино послушно зажмурился. Сквало вставил колено между ног, заставляя развести их шире, оперся о спинку дивана руками по сторонам от головы. И не двигался. Дино прикусил губу, неожиданно занервничав.

— Не суетись, Пони. Просто смотрю.

Руки его сползли вниз, на плечи, сжались, и Дино склонил голову вбок. Сквало выдохнул громко, уткнулся ему в шею губами, лизнул. В ушах бухала кровь, от рук на плечах шёл жар, член упирался в ширинку. Дино выгнулся, неосознанно потянувшись вверх.

Руки на плечах дрогнули, сжались резко. Дыхание у шеи сбилось, зачастило, холодило разгоряченную кожу, поднимая волоски на руках.

Со всей этой волной ощущений Дино пропустил, когда пуговицы на рубашке расстегнулись одна за одной, и понял это, только когда рука в перчатке тронула сосок. Потом его коснулось что-то влажное — язык, — а волосы, жёсткие, длинные, зацепили кожу, и Дино застонал, уронив голову на спинку дивана.

Это было как во сне, но круче любого сна.

Особенно когда расстегнулась пуговица на брюках, и на члене сжалась рука, уверенным движением провела сверху вниз, большой палец пощекотал под головкой — как будто не было этих лет, как будто Сквало помнил все так же хорошо, как и он сам.

Дальше он только толкался вверх, в кулак, который то сжимался туго, то расслаблялся, и тогда пальцы поглаживали то головку, то сжимали яйца, то почти невесомо трогали член, и Дино все гадал — живая? Протез? И стонал, со всхлипами, и держался изо всех сил, чтобы не заорать, когда волосы Сквало то липли к разгоряченному, влажному от пота телу, то падали тяжёлой волной на живот, на бедро, и тот, ругаясь, зло встряхивал головой, откидывая их назад.

Он кончил, когда Сквало прижался, обхватил ладонью оба члена — стало так жарко, так хорошо, — и Дино не сдержался, нащупал, хватая воздух, прядь длинных волос и стиснул, сдавил, отказываясь отпускать.

Стало так хорошо и спокойно, как давно не было.

Есть все же люди, которые предназначены тебе судьбой, даже если ты полжизни закрываешь на это глаза. Правда некоторым, особо талантливым, чтобы понять это, нужно зажмуриться.


End file.
